Dom
by Dziaga
Summary: Tłumaczenie, slash Darco/Harry, Summary: Jak wiele znaczeń może mieć zwykły dom?


Tytuł: Dom

Tytuł oryginału: Home; link na profilu

Autor: RickyRemembers

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

*

Dom

Nie wiesz, kiedy to się zaczęło. Nie jesteś nawet pewien, czy jest prawdziwe. Ale jest twoje i sprawia, że warto w to wierzyć.

To był tylko budynek, w którym mieszkałeś. Nie było w nim nic specjalnego. Miał drzwi z zardzewiałymi zawiasami, które głośno skrzypiały za każdym razem, gdy się poruszały, szare szafki,

przez które miałeś drzazgi, kiedy je otwierałeś i niewypastowane, drewniane podłogi, które były pokryte tak grubą warstwą kurzu, że twoje buty zostawiały w nich głębokie ślady.

Mieszkałeś w nim sam. Nie miałeś rodziny, a jedyni ludzie, których mógłbyś nazwać przyjaciółmi, mieli własne domy. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie trudziłeś się jego sprzątaniem, ścieleniem rano łóżka i utrzymaniem porządku w kuchni. W twoim pokoju było tylko to, co uznałeś za niezbędne: łóżko, walizka na ubrania, a obok znajdowała się łazienka z ręcznikami i lustrem. Nad łóżkiem wisiała fotografia twoich rodziców, ale nawet ona nie sprawiała, że mogłeś nazwać to domem.

Wstawałeś rano do pracy i wracałeś późno w nocy. Niezdarnie wchodziłeś po schodach i padałeś na łóżko, które i tak nie dawało ci odpowiedniego komfortu po całym dniu pracy. Po chwili zapadałeś w twardy i niespokojny sen.

W pewnym momencie stało się to już rutyną. Siedziałeś w salonie po raz pierwszy od przeszło trzech miesięcy, kiedy to usłyszałeś. Huk z tak dużą dawką dymu i kurzu, że nie mogłeś zobaczyć, kto stoi naprzeciwko ciebie. Tak na prawdę wcale nie musiałeś go widzieć. Dokładnie wiedziałeś, kto to był.

Podczas pierwszego tygodnia jego pobytu nawet z tobą nie rozmawiał. Pozwolił ci kontynuować twoją nieustanną rutynę, ale z czasem zacząłeś zauważać pewne rzeczy. Jedynymi śladami na piętrze nie były już odciski tylko i wyłącznie twoich stóp, odkryłeś też, że podłoga zrobiona była z dębowego drewna.

Gdy każdego dnia wracałeś do domu, zauważałeś kolejną pomalowaną ścianę, światła były zapalone, a ty częściej widywałeś go siedzącego w kuchni, czytającego lub grającego

w nawet nie wiesz, co.

W tym domu były pomieszczenia, w których jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś. Po prostu drzwi od nich zawsze pozostawały zamknięte. Ale kiedy pewnego wieczora niezdarnie wchodziłeś po schodach do swojego pokoju, zauważyłeś, że były otwarte i pomalowane na różne jaskrawe kolory: czerwony, zielony, srebrny i złoty.

Zauważałeś, że jedne po drugich przestawały skrzypieć.

Nie możesz sobie przypomnieć, kiedy w końcu zaczął cię zauważać. Na początku były to ukradkowe spojrzenia, czasami uśmiechy. A następnie budził się rano i mówił ci, co będzie na obiad, kiedy wrócisz do domu. A ty powoli zaczynałeś go słuchać.

Nie jesteś pewien, kiedy zaczęliście ze sobą sypiać. To się po prostu stało, gdy pewnej nocy przyszedł do twojego pokoju. Nie było go, gdy budziłeś się następnego ranka, zawsze czekał u siebie, aż przyjdziesz i go obudzisz.

Dom stawał się jaśniejszy każdego dnia, jeżeli to było jeszcze w ogóle możliwe. Obrazy wisiały wszędzie wokół ciebie, a na niektórych z nich byli ludzie, których nawet nie znałeś.

Przyłapałeś się na przeszukiwaniu pokojów tylko po to, by się do niego zbliżyć. Zastanawiałeś się, jak udało mu się tego dokonać.

Ale on nigdy nie zbliżał się do twojego pokoju. Nie bywał w nim nawet w środku dnia. Nie byłeś nawet pewien, czy wiedział, jak on wygląda. Według ciebie tak było w porządku. Twój

pokój należał do ciebie, a ty nie potrzebowałeś żadnych kolorów na jego ścianach. Mógł mieć sobie resztę domu, ale nie twój pokój.

Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie rozmawialiście ze sobą o czymś ważnym. Były dni, kiedy zastanawiałeś się, co on robi w twoim domu. Były dni, kiedy chciałeś obudzić się i zapomnieć o wszystkim albo nie wyobrażać sobie niczego, zanim nie wyjdziesz ze swojego pokoju.

Znajdowałeś w sobie coraz więcej motywacji, by rano wstać z łóżka i zejść na dół do kuchni tylko po to, aby zobaczyć go nucącego i krzątającego się obok kuchenki. Mogłeś iść do pracy i wrócić na lunch tylko po to, by znów go zobaczyć. Przyłapywałeś się na tym, że odliczałeś godziny, kiedy w końcu będziesz mógł wrócić do domu na obiad.

Pewnej nocy wróciłeś do domu i nie zastałeś w nim zapalonych świateł. Nie czułeś rozchodzącego się zapachu ciepłego jedzenia. Stałeś na środku pokoju i rozglądałeś się. Nie byłeś pewny, czy to, co działo się wcześniej, nie było jedynie wytworem twojej wyobraźni. Nie wiedziałeś, co robić, więc po prostu tam stałeś.

Stałeś tam tak długo, aż w końcu jego szczupła sylwetka w srebrnym szlafroku zeszła chwiejnym krokiem ze schodów. Zapalił światła i ziewnął. Kiedy cię zobaczył, uniósł tylko brew.

Poczułeś większą ulgę, niż mogłeś to sobie wyobrażać. Podszedł do ciebie, a ty tylko spojrzałeś na niego. Zaczął pytać cię, co się stało, ale ty nie byłeś w stanie mu na to odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie mogłeś mu wyznać, jak bardzo go tak naprawdę potrzebujesz.

Odprowadził cię do twojego pokoju i wrócił do siebie, jednak dalej nie ruszyłeś się z miejsca. Tej nocy zrobiłeś coś niespodziewanego. Zszedłeś na dół i wziąłeś miotłę, po czym wróciłeś do swojego pokoju i zapaliłeś światła. Wyczyściłeś podłogę, aż lśniła, szorowałeś ściany, aż zszedł

z nich cały brud. Naprawiłeś złamaną nogę od twojego łóżka, wyjąłeś wszystkie swoje fotografie i powiesiłeś je na ścianach. Poprawiłeś oberwane zasłony i nawet umyłeś swoje

lustro.

Byłeś na nogach przez całą noc. Kiedy skończyłeś, usiadłeś na podłodze i rozejrzałeś się dookoła. Zobaczyłeś wschodzące słońce i podziwiałeś cienie przemieszczające się przez twój pokój.

Słyszałeś, że idzie. Nawet jeśli był w kapciach, a podłoga nie skrzypiała, słyszałeś go. Zapukał i otworzył drzwi. Nic nie powiedział, ty zresztą też nie. Usiadł obok ciebie, a ty przyłapywałeś się na tym, że mu się ukradkiem przyglądasz.

Nie wiesz, kiedy to się zaczęło. Nie jesteś nawet pewien, czy on jest prawdziwy. Ale jest twój i to sprawia, że trzymasz jego dłoń. Jest twój i to sprawia, że go całujesz.

Jest twoim domem i to sprawia, że go kochasz.


End file.
